Cousin of a Greaser
by Isabelle Sparrow
Summary: When I stepped out into the bright sunlight from the darkness of the train, I had only two things on my mind. Seeing my cousin Two-Bit, and a ride there.
1. Chapter 1

**When I stepped out into the bright sunlight from the darkness of the **train, I had only two things on my mind. Seeing my cousin Two-Bit, and a ride there. I was wishing that I could look like Two-Bit, but only I had his grey eyes, and yet they still didn't hold that kind of power that his did. I liked my eyes still, and they were the only thing I was proud of. More of what I wasn't proud of, was my golden hair that Two-Bit said reminded him of fields of wheat, silently flying. I always smacked him after he said that. My hair was down to my mid-chest, and laid flat.

I stood alone, sitting on my small suitcase that carried all my clothing for a 4-month trip. It wasn't dark out, and in my back pocket I had a silver-handled switchblade, a 16th birthday present from Two-Bit, so I wasn't scared of the passing strangers, giving me dark looks.

It wasn't even midday, but I was tired from my trip, and all I wanted was to go to sleep, but that was impossible, because I needed to wait for my cousin to pick me up. I yawned, stretching my arms up. Someone reached, and tickled me. I screamed, and flipped over, landing into Two-Bit's arms.

"Listen Babe, I know how much ya like me an' all, but we're cousins here, an' we can't be layin' on each other." Two-Bit said with his good-natured grin. I rolled my eyes, and pushed myself up.

"Good God Two-Bit! If I didn't know any better, you'd be the one puttin' yourself on me. Thank the Lord I ain't a blond!" I playfully yelled, eyeing him. My oh my has he gotten bigger, and he's let his side-burns grow in.

"What are you now? Thirty feet?"

"Like your wheatfield. I'm in the mood for some bread. Make me some will ya?" he threw back. I chuckled.

"Come on Dans. Got the car fired up." he said, grabbing my suitcase as I grabbed my brown purse. We walked through some short people, some tall people, some rather skinny, some rather fat, but most of them, the good-dressed ones with the odd looking pants, gave us funny looks. One nearly attacked Two-Bit, but a police car came slowly by, and he turned around.

"Two-Bit. . ." I started, but he interrupted. "Not here Danielle. Let's go." Two-Bit never called me by my full first name. Something must have happened. This wasn't like the place it used to be. I remember it as a friendly place where there was no people wanting to attack us, or giving us strange.

We stopped at a trashy looking car.

"I see you've gotten an upgrade." I said, looking at the new seats.

"Thanks for noticing." he said.

"We all pitched in." Two-Bit added, and I nodded, as if I knew who "we all" were. Two-Bit threw my suitcase in the back seat, slammed the door, and I climbed in with him.

As we were driving through thick fields of wheat, grains, and cows, I decided to talk.

"What happened there?" I asked. Two-Bit looked on, and tightened his grip on the steering wheel.

"It was a Soc. Stuck up idiot with odd pairs of pants." he finally said.

"A Soc?" I asked back. He nodded.

"I wonder if they purposely wear those pants to make their butts look big, or if they do it on accident." I quickly said to myself, but Two-Bit over heard me. He started to laugh, and steered the car onto the wrong side. I laughed as he go back on the right side, and a car honked behind us.

"Well, if it's on purpose, I don't think they get lots of ladies." he gasped. I laughed, and then we were silent. It wasn't that kind of awkward silence you see in the movie house in romance movies, but the one that is comfortable. You could never get awkward with Two-Bit.

We were almost at Two-Bit's house when he abruptly stopped the car, and ran out. I was in the middle of a nap, and nearly crashed into the window. My eyes opened in a flash, and I looked around for Two-Bit.

Finally, I found him with a group of boys circling around. I quickly unbuckled, and ran out to him. Glory, were some of these boys good-looking. Like that muscular one, or the one with the darkish golden hair. But one caught my eye. He has blonde hair so white, and such a pretty face. I looked down, and gasped as I saw a boy- perhaps 13 or 14 years old- laying on the ground.

"Socs." Two-Bit grimly whispered to me. I looked at the poor boy as the muscular one shook him.

"Are you alright, Ponyboy?" the man asked. Ponyboy was dripping blood from the side of his head, but it didn't seem like a deep wound.

"I'm okay. Quit shaking me, Darry, I'm okay." Ponyboy quietly said, and Darry instantly stopped shaking Ponyboy.

"I'm sorry." Darry said. Ponyboy nodded, but it looked as though he thought that Darry didn't mean it. Darry jammed his thumbs in his jean pocket.

"They didn't hurt you too bad, did they?" he asked. Ponyboy shook his head.

"I'm okay." he nearly yelled in a frustrated voice. The one with the darkish golden hair stepped forward.

"You got cut up a little, huh, Ponyboy?" he asked. Ponyboy looked at the boy with confusion on his face. "I did?"

The boy took out a handkerchief, wet it with the tip of his tongue, and placed it against Ponyboy's head.

"You're bleedin' like a stuck pig." the boy said, and I silently giggled.

"I am?" Ponyboy asked, still confused. The boy took off the handkerchief, redden by the blood. "Look. Did they pull a blade on you?" he asked. Ponyboy nodded.

"They ain't gonna hurt you no more." the boy said, putting a hand on Ponyboy's shoulder.

"I know." Ponyboy said, but yet he was shaking like a leaf, was pale as snow, and tears were starting to form in his eyes. He looked up, and finally noticed me. Darry and the other boys followed his glazed. Soon I was being stared at by 7 boys, including Two-Bit.

"Boys, this 'ere my cousin Danielle. Darry, don't you remember 'er?" Two-Bit said to everyone, and turned to Darry. I also turned, and looked at him.

He had broad-shoulders, was taller than Two-Bits, and was so muscular! Glory by God! He had dark-brown hair, with a set of cold blue eyes. They were filled with determination. I've seen them before, but happier.

"Little Danny? Is that you?" he asked. I smiled, and nodded.

"How much you've grown! What has it been? You were, what, 7 the last time I saw you. How old are you now?" he exclaimed.

"16 years old, Darry. And I've grown. Look at you? Weren't you like a mouse last time I saw you?" I asked Darry. The whole group chuckled. The boy that helped Ponyboy stepped forward to me.

"Sodapop Cutis." he said. I smiled.

"Well, aren't you a handsome boy? And such a creative name." I said. Sodaop shrugged and said, "My dad was a creative fellow." I laughed.

"Okay, well, Danielle Mathews, but please call be something else, like Danny, or Dan, or. . . Little D." I pleaded. I hated my name. It was the worlds most unpopular name, but I had to embrace it.

"Little D?" Sodapop questioned, rising an eyebrow. I pointed to Darry, and everyone crackled up laughing. "Now I'm little ain't I?"

"You're just like Two-Bit! Let's hope here that you don't rob no stores!" A tall and lean man with dark curls drenched in grease exclaimed. I nervously smiled.

"Last store you shop-lifted?" Two-Bit asked.

"You know that store with that old man running it? Down the street from the McDonalds? Fifteen packs of gummy worms. I was hungry that day, and didn't feel like stoppin' home. You?" I asked, proud of my record. It wasn't just shoplifting, it was anything. Back at home, the police knew me so well. That's why my parents made me come down here. They didn't want any trouble. At least, that's what I told myself.

"Some store. Three packs of cigarettes." Two-Bit answered.

"Not bad." I said. The boy with curls looked at us.

"They're related for sure. Steve Randle." I smiled, and shook his hand. He was a good looking kids too, but his eyes had so much hate in them, it was almost unbearable to look.

"Ponyboy Curtis." Ponyboy said from the sidewalk.

"Are you fine. It ain't everyday that a boy gets jumped and is perfectly fine with it." I said, raising an eyebrow. He narrowed his.

"How'd you know?"

"It's the same thing at home. Danielle. Pleasure to meet to. Are all of you three brothers?" I asked, looking at Darry, Sodapop, and Ponyboy. They nodded.

"I wish I had a brother. Least I got Two-Bit." I said.

"This is Johnny." Two-Bit said, pointing to a small boy with big frightened eyes, and tan skin, and long brown hair. He looked so scared, and helpless.

"By golly! You can't be more than fourteen!" I said.

"Nope. I'm sixteen." Johnny said, and I turned red.

"I'm sorry. I hope I didn't offend you." Johnny smiled, and shook his head. He was so adorable, but his scar on his left cheek made him look somewhat. . . Tough.

"Dan! You're missing one still." I turned, and looked at the remaining one.

"Dallas Winston." Two-Bit said, and I turned looking at the Dallas. He had so blonde hair, that it was white. And his eyes, they were pale blue, and held so much hatred for the world. Steve looked as though he was the happiest compared to Dallas.

"Danielle." I said.

"Call me Dally. The kid's okay?" Dally asked, quickly changing the subject. Ponyboy nodded.

"I'm okay. I didn't know you were out from the cooler yet, Dally." Ponyboy said to Dally. I knew he didn't want to talk about getting jumped.

"Good behavior. Got off early." Dally said. He lit a cigarette, and handed one to Johnny. Soon, everyone had one from Dally, apart from me. I cleared my throat.

"Oh, were are my manners?" Dally asked himself, and flung a lighter at me. I caught it, and sarcastically said thanks. I fumbled inside my jacket pocket, and finally I pulled out a cigarette. I lit it, popped it in my mouth, and put the lighter inside my pocket.

"Nice lookin' bruise you got there, kid." Two-Bit said, and I nodded.

"Really?" Ponyboy asked. Two-Bit nodded.

"Nice cut, too. Makes you look tough."

"What were you doin', walkin' by your lonesome?" Steve asked. Ponyboy tensed up.

"I was comin' home from the movies. I didn't think. . ." he started, but didn't finished, as Darry cut in.

"You don't ever think, not at home or anywhere when it counts. You must think at school, with all those good grades you bring home, and you've always got your nose in a book, but do you ever use you head for common sense. No sirree, bub. And if you did have to go by yourself, you should have carried a blade." he yelled. _And if he were to be carrying a blade, he'd give a sure good reason to be cut up into pieces._

"Leave my kid brother alone, you hear? It ain't his fault that he likes to go to the movies, and it ain't his fault the Socs like to jump us, and if he had been carrying a blade it would have been a good excuse to cut him into ribbons." Sodapop yelled at Darry.

Darry said impatiently, "When I want my kid brother to tell me what to do with my other kid brother, I'll ask you- kid brother." But he laid off.

"Next time get one of us to go with you, Ponyboy. Any of us will." Two-Bit stated.

"I love the movies. I've got 4 months not to spend in the cooler, and watching movies will be a great way to waste it." I said.

"What? Aunt Marcella finally pulled the plug. No more fuzz, huh? What did ya do?" Two-Bit asked.

"Three weeks in jail, and Mom is flippin' out." I said.

"Speaking of movies," Dally yawned, and flicked away his cigarette butt, "I'm walkin' over to the Nightly Double tomorrow night. Anybody want to come and hunt some action?"

"Me and Soda are pickin' up Evie and Sandy up for the game." Steve said. Darry sighed. "I'm working tomorrow night."

Dally looked at the rest of us. "How about y'all? Two-Bit? Johnnycake, you and Pony wanta come?"

"Me and Johnny'll come, okay Darry?" Ponyboy asked.

"Yeah, since it ain't a school night." Darry answered.

"I was plannin' on getting boozed up tomorrow night. If I don't, I'll walk over and find y'all." Two-Bits answered. Dally turned over to me.

"Sure, I'll come."

"Sure you'll like to? It ain't one of those chick type movies." Dally said, smiling.

"Who said I ever liked those type of movies?" I questioned, and we all were heading to walk back to our houses.

"Danny! I'm gonna need my lighter back." Dally yelled. I secretly smiled, and help onto the lighter.

"I don't have it." I yelled back, and got into the car before Dally could say anything.

"How da ya like the boys?" Two-Bit asked.

"They're real fine." I said. "Inside and out."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here the next chapter to my FF, Cousin of a Greaser. This one. . . Well, I ain't gonna tell you, are I! I hope y'all we enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I sadly don't own the Outsiders. ****L If I would, than I'd be able to meet Matt Dillon. ;)**

When I walked into Two-Bit's house, Aunt Ella yelled in surprise.

"Heavens, child! What are you doing here? You weren't supposed to come for another 2 weeks!" she yelled. I smiled.

"Sorry Aunt Ella, but Mom wanted me away as soon as possible." I said. Aunt Ella cocked her eyebrow.

"I went to the slammer for three weeks. She had enough." I said. Aunt Ella smiled.

"You rebellious children! And I thought you'd be a good lesson for Keith." she said, pointed to Two-Bit.

"Maybe. You never know. Sorry for coming early."

"Oh, that's fine! Here, let me get a bed for you." Aunt Ella exclaimed, and she ran off. I sat on the couch next to Two-Bit, while he put his feet on the table.

"So, what do ya want to do?" he asked. I shrugged.

"Never been here before." I told him, rolling my eyes.

"Well, we can go see a movie, or get boozed up. Yeah, let's do that. I'll just call Steve an' Dally. Maybe Soda'll come, but I doubt it." I rolled my eyes again. Boozed up? Great.

"Sure. I'm gonna take a walk. Holler when we gonna go." I said, and Two-Bit nodded.

"You still got that switchblade I gave you?" he asked.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Just in case some Socs come an' try an' pick you up. You look like one of us." he said. I sighed, and quickly left the house.

It was a beautiful day. I was in the park, with the dark elm trees glooming at me. I sat down on the wooden park bench, took out a weed, and started to smoke it, thinking calmly. _Now what? I'm here in Tulsa, going to get boozed up with my immature cousin, my parents don't give a hell about me, and I might get beat up by some stupid Socs. May life get any better? No._

I flicked the cigarette butt away from me, and laid down on the bench, looking at the clouds. Wasn't it odd on how they could look like something? The one I was looking at, resembled a lighter. I wrapped my arms around Dally's lighter. The first thing I stole from him. Wasn't the last.

"Oh, looky here! We've got a little pretty girl on our hands!" I heard a voice yell. I immediately stood. A group of 3 guys were walking to me. They were wearing those odd pants, and they looked so rich. Something I'll never be.

"Hey honey!" one with curly blonde yelled out to me. I turned the other way, but 2 more ugly boys were standing in my way.

"What do y'all want?" I asked impatiently. The curly haired one grabbed my waist, and as I struggled to get out, he growled into my ear, "We'd like a dose of you, darling."

I pushed him off of me.

"Well, to bad you won't be getting some." I yelled at him.

"You're feisty. I like that." he said, and pushed me to the ground. I tried to get out my switchblade, but I couldn't. It was in my back pocket, and I was lying on my back. The weight of the boy was too much to be able to turn around. I screamed.

"Get off me!" I yelled through gritted teeth. He didn't, and so I slapped him. The boy looked at me, and put his alcohol filled lips onto mine. I struggled to get him off me, but I couldn't. I grabbed the lighter, and lit it. The boy got off.

"Come on babe, don't do that! We're just having some fun!" he yelled. A fist punched him in the back of his head, and he fell down. I gasped, walking back.

"You okay?" A voice asked me, and I looked up and saw Dallas Winston. I nodded, still holding onto the lighter, having it lit.

"Anyone want some more?" Dally yelled. Some man went up to get, and smack Dally across the face. He looked at him, his lip bleeding, and punched him straight in the nose. The man screamed, and ran off.

"Let's go. Way to let the greaser ruin our fun!" another yelled. He grabbed the one with curly hair, and ran to their blue mustang, running off. I sat down on the bench, trembling, holding the lighter up to my chest. Tears were running down my eyes.

"Thank you." Dally shrugged.

"Two-Bit would've killed me if I let them do somethin' to you." he answered. I didn't answer. Dally sat down next to me, and I looked at his cold blue eyes. He smiled all the sudden, showing his white teeth.

"Good thing you decided to steal that lighter from me." he said. I laughed.

"I never stole it. You just gave it to me, and I forgot to give it back to you."

"Oh. That's what happened. Than I'd like it back." I sighed.

"I don't have it. It disappeared in my pocket." Dally cocked an eyebrow, a sly smile creeping up his face.

"Is that so?" I nodded.

"Well than, looks like I need to find it." he said, but before he could look for it, I stood up. A wave of wind nearly knocked me down.

"I have to go. Please don't tell Two-Bit. I'll be sent home before you can holler uncle." I asked Dally. He nodded. I mouthed "Thank you" and flied home, running quickly.

"Hey! What's shakin'? How was the walk?" Two-Bits asked lazily from the couch when I walked into his house. He was in the same place that he was when I left him, and on the TV, he was watchin' Mickey Mouse, drinking a bottle of beer.

"Good. I met up with Dally and we just talked." I cautiously said.

"Ah. I called him up just now, and he'll pick us up. We're also getting' Steve an' Sodapop. Soda ain't gonna drink, tell you that now, not that you'll ever know. He gets drunk on plain life." Two-Bit slurred.

"I ain't gonna drink either."

"Aw, where's that fun cousin that I knew?" Two-Bit asked, giving me his puppy eyes.

"She died. I'm still fun. My head hurts. I'll drink a bottle, okay?" I snapped unconsciously. Two-Bit looked at me funny.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, sorry."

"Did Dally do something to you? I can tell him to leave you alone. He should, we ain't like this to cousins. Maybe it's 'cause you're so pretty." Two-Bit wrongly accused.

"No! He didn't do anything! You know me, if he did something, I would've whopped his booty! It's just my head, don't worry." I said calmly. Two-Bit nodded. A car horn echoed from the front lot.

"Oh! There's Dally! Come on! MOM! WE'RE LEAVING!" Two-Bit yelled across the house. I heard a faint "ok" from the back of the house. Wasn't Two-Bit just lucky? My mom would've needed every detail from where I'm going to with who. And she probably still wouldn't have let me go.

I ran out the door, seeing Dally in his brown leather jacket, and Two-Bit fooling around in the passenger seat. I climbed into the back of the car, and smiled. Dally drove off.

"So, where to after we up Steve an' Soda?" Two-Bit asked.

"How about Buck Merril's place?" Dally asked, driving to Steve's house.

"Nah, Soda won't go there. How about the Dingo?"

"Okay. Heard that there be a party tonight there." Dally stopped the car, and in hopped in Steve and Sodapop. Steve on my left, Soda on my right. They both had their arms around my shoulders, and suddenly I felt happy. It felt like I belonged here. It was nice.

"Where to ladies?" Dally asked them.

"We was talkin' 'bout The Dingo? Y'all dig?" Two-Bit asked.

"Yeah, that's fine." Steve answered. Dally started to drive.

"Hey pretty!" Soda glazed to me.

"Hey doll! How's your brother?" Soda shrugged.

"He's still shakin', but he's better, thanks for askin'."

"I hope he's better! It's unfair for those Socs to hurt anyone they want! Ain't it like a law or somethin'?" I yelled. It was unfair. People can't go and hurt everyone they want.

"Ya, I heard they nearly got a girl to. . . Well, you know. It just happened today, at the park." Steve told us, and I nearly choked on my gum I was chewing.

"Wha. . . What? Who told you that?" I asked, wide-eyed.

"Hey, wasn't you at the park today? Did you an' Dally see who the unfortunate girl was?" Two-Bit asked.

"No."

"Why not?"

"I took her to Jay's. Wanted to show Danny around." Dally cut in. I smiled at him from the mirror. Two-Bit slapped him on the arm.

"You know better than to take my cousin out on a date! She's. . . my cousin!" he yelled.

"No! No, Two-Bit, it wasn't a date! He just wanted to show me around town, that's it." I said to Two-Bit, calming him.

"Ok. 'Cause I'm in charge of you while you're here, and you ain't gonna date no Greaser. Well, you ain't gonna date nobody."

"Aw, Two-Bit! But that's why I can here!" I yelled jokily. Two-Bit smiled softly.

"Come on! You think I came here to date someone? I ain't no broad! I came here to see you!" I yelled, punching him.

"Well, since we got that patched up, get out of my car!" Dally yelled at all of us, and I realized that we were at The Dingo. I scurried out from the car, and walked inside. It was filled with smoke, and an alcoholic smell. Two men were fighting. We walked up to the small bar located at the rear end.

"Hey Diego! Four beers, please!" Two-Bit yelled at a Mexican man working behind the bar. He smiled with some gold teeth, and gave Two-Bit the beers. In exchange, he gave Diego a 50 cent piece. Two-Bit passed the beers around, giving one to Steve, one to Dallas, and one to me.

"Thanks." I said, and started to walk around. The fight was getting worse. One of the fighters had a broken finger, and the other had his ribs cracked. Many people were cheering them on.

The girls there, they were real broads. Loads of make-up, and those fake giggles when some boys was near them, totally described them. They were all drinking, and if not, smoking, and if not that, than hooking up with some boy. A sweet looking girl, the only one, was near Sodapop, smiling at him. He was in love. I could tell. His eyes glistened when he looked at her, and when she smiled, his heart skipped a beat. Steve was with some dark-haired girl. She looked tough, and mean, yet he seemed happy. Two-Bit, God bless him, was flirting with as many girls as he could. And he told me I couldn't date.

A boy with green eyes, and long straight blonde hair heavily greased walked up to me.

"Hey baby!"

"Go away." I threatened him with a glare. One rapist was good enough. He held his hands in the air, hiccupped, and walked away. I took a sip from my beer, let the burning liquid run through my throat, and I walked out from The Dingo. I sat on the porch set, looking at the sunset.

_Bloody hell, what am I going to do. Isn't this bad enough? I can't go home. I can't go to Two-Bits house 'cause Aunt Ella will want to know where Two-Bit is. I usually loved parties, and would be hooking up with some guy right now, but with what happened this afternoon, I just want to go. . . Somewhere._

A body sat next to me.

"Why ain't you shakin' in there?" Dally asked me, tilting his head to The Dingo. I shrugged.

"Ain't your style?"

"No. I'm usually like that, but today. . . I don't feel like partying. Why aren't you there? Many good-lookin' girls that will gladly hook up with you." Dally chuckled.

"Good-lookin'? A donkey's ass looks better than most of them, sad enough." I laughed, and nodded.

"Ain't that the truth." we sat in silence for a few minutes.

"Something's bothering you, ain't it?" Dally asked me, out of the blue. I hesitated to answer.

"It's probably the same thing that bothering me. Your parents?" I clenched onto my beer bottle tighter, and nodded.

"I haven't seen mine since I was 8, in New York. They left me to fend on my own. They didn't care if I would die the next day. Bloody hell, they'd be happy. But I don't care. I've got all of them. Johnnycake, Ponyboy, Soda, ,Steve, Darry, and your cousin, Two-Bit." Dally suddenly poured out. I looked at him, and saw pain in his usually angry eyes.

"You've got someone new." he looked at me with an eyebrow cocked.

"Me." I said, and he grew a small smile. I smiled back, and looked back at the sunset.

"It sure it is pretty, ain't it?" I asked, and Dally, for the first time in his life, looked at a sunset.

"It sure is, Danielle. . . It sure is."

**So, how'd y'all like it? Please tell me in the comments/reviews or PM me! Love you all!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n: I just wanna say Thank You to all of y'all that have been reading this story, and leaving comments/reviews. Every time I see one, my heart warms up. Y'all are the ones who create this. I love all of you!**

**I'm sorry that I changed the time period (from the next day to a whole week,) but I felt as though Danny needed to learn more about the Greasers. Don't be mad!**

**DISCLAIMER: Sadly DON'T own any part of The Outsiders, except Danny and my semi-plot. Sob!**

I've been here only one week, and yet I feel as though I've known them for my whole life. I knew their back-stories. Ponyboy, Soda, and Darry have all lost their parents this year, and while Pony was a A-student, Soda dropped out to work. Darry, boy was he smart, but he didn't have enough money to go to college. Steve, he worked at DX with Sodapop, and he didn't get along much with his Pa. Him and Soda were the best of friends since grade school, just like Two-Bit and I, only we were cousins. Dally, he's been arrested at the age of ten, which sadly bet my record at eleven, and has been wandering the streets of New York for three years. Ain't no wonder why he's so tough. New York can change you. It did to me. And Johnny. God bless Johnny. I thought my parents were bad, but at least they didn't beat me, or ignore me. Well, Dad never did. While talking to Ponyboy, I learned something else about Johnny.

"'Bout four months ago, Johnny was jumped by them Socs." Two-Bit has told me everything about the Greasers vs. Socs thing.

"What?" I asked. We were in the Curtis living room, drinking milk and eating chocolate cake, watching Mickey Mouse. Ponyboy nodded.

"We found him in a lot, nearly dead. I thought he was dead when I saw him. He told us that 5 Socs got him, and one with rings punched him real good. That's how he got that scar." Ponyboy answered. I thought about what happened to me last week, and got scared. That man who tried to pick up me had couple rings.

"Dally told me what happened to you. Look, I ain't gonna be mad, but Danny, you shouldn't walk by your lonesome. Especially if you're a girl. No offence to Two-Bit, but he should've tooken better care of you."

"What do you mean, "Especially if you're a girl?' I asked, kinda offended.

"Well, them Socs, they don't usually see such pretty girls, especially on our side, and they just. . . They think they'll get anything they want." Pony quickly said, blushing.

"Shoot, I ain't pretty. And those Socs can't get a hell of what they want. They didn't get me!" I sipped some milk, letting the only non-alcoholic drink, apart from water, I drink, seep down my throat. I bit into the cake at once, letting the two flavors combine.

"'Cause Dally helped you. At least that's what he said."

"Well, he's wrong. I would be fine without him. And when do y'all talk about me?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Dally brought it up. So, is this the first time you're going to Nightly Double?" Ponyboy questioned, changing the topic. I nodded.

"Pony, please don't Two-Bit."

"Tell Two-Bit what?" a voice popped in. I panicked, seeing it was Two-Bit, but being in the police station for so long, I've learned not to show what the truth was.

"That your pants don't match your shirt." I pointed out, looking at his Mickey Mouse shirt. He turned to Pony.

"That the truth there Pony?" Ponyboy nodded. I smiled, and showed him a debt of gratitude.

"Well, I'm gonna go get boozed up. I'll take you, but you've already got plans with Dallas, Johnnycake, and Pony. Just be safe, alright? And good!" he said. I smiled.

"You know me, I'm always good!" I joked around, and two-Bit laughed his amazing laugh.

"Sure." he said, extending the word. Saying bye to everyone, he left the house. Only Soda, Darry, and Johnnycake were left in the room. Soda stood up, and straightened his shirt. I could she what greasy girls saw in him. He was good-lookin', had the right shape, the right eyes, the right smile. I liked him, but I knew that I would never like him more as a friend, a brother. I couldn't.

"Well, I'm gonna go meet up with Steve for the game. Catch y'all later. Bye pretty!" he said, winking at me. I laughed.

"Bye doll!" That left Johnny, Darry, and Pony. I looked at the clock.

"Shall we be goin'?" I asked Pony and Johnny.

"Ya, 'bout time. See ya Darry." Pony coldly said. He's told me about his troubles with Darry, yet frankly, I didn't believe it. I could just tell that he loved Pony. He just had a hard time showing it.

"Bye Darry. Thanks for that cake!" I said, putting the dishes in the sink, and ran out, smiling at Darry. Johnny followed me, with his hands in his pockets.

We walked to a street corner where Dally was waiting.

"Hey Dal." Pony said, looking at him.

"Hey guys. Dans, grab MY lighter, and light the cigarette, will ya?" Dally looked at me, saying in more as a command that a question. I creased my eyebrows.

"Not unless you give me a cancerstick as well." I said. He stared at me, smiled slightly, than sighed. Dally held out his pack, and gave one to each of us.

"Thank you. I had my own, but you're so kind." I smirked. He looked at me with disbelief. I grabbed his lighter, and lit my cigarette, and than Dally's. Johnny lit his own, and Pony's.

"We're early. Lets go to the drugstore in the mall. Give that old man a scare." Dally proposed, and I nodded.

"I need some more packs. Runnin' low."

We crawled under a steel fence to the Nightly Double. As soon as I saw Dally, I knew he didn't like to do things legally, just like me, and him stealing a pack of Kools, and this, just proved it.

I looked at the screen, and golly, was it huge! You could fit couple buses in that.

"Come on honey." Dally said, pulling me on.

"I've never seen on so. . . Big!" I said, still lookin' at the screen. Dallas mumbled something, but I didn't catch it.

"What?" he just shock his head. I sat down in the middle of him and Pony, behind some rich-looking girls, one with long-red hair, and the other with black short hair. Sure, they looked nice and pretty, but I was never one to be with girls. But Dally sure thought differently.

"Hey Danny? Is that really how big a girls-" he looked in front of the red-head, making her angry, "-chest can be?" I started to choke on my gum I was chewing for the second time.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I screamed. "I'm going to get some Coke. Excuse me for this boy's behavior." I said to the girl, and walked away to the concession stand, with Johnny following me.

"Shit! Johnny, how are you not embarrassed by Dallas's behavior? It's like asking a guy if his. . . Balls can stick out even more! Holy shit!" I said, running my hand through my hair. I grabbed some Coke, walking in line. Johnny followed me, keeping silent.

"Johnny?" I asked, more quieter. I never believed that could ever ask him such a question. He looked at me with big, brown eyes, ushering me to go on. I hesitated.

"Do you. . . Do you ever feel you. . . Don't have anyone to be with? That no one wants to with you? I mean, I know what happens at your. . . Your home, and it's the same at mine, but you have the Greasers. I don't." I blurted out, looking up to prevent from crying.

"Don't talk like that. You've got us. Do you know how much the boys love you? When your sleepin' or ain't there, they always ask you are. And when you wasn't here, Two-Bit would go on braggin' 'bout you. He loves you, and I know them all are beginning to, if they don't already. Boy, I've got a tough home, but I ain't never gonna turn my back on them. And don't you either. You've got the Greasers, 'cause, like it or not, you're one of us now." he said. I was shocked. Never have I heard so much from Johnny, and never have I heard that I belonged. All those rough years at home, and them two in New York, I never did.

"Thanks Johnnycake." I smiled softly, and couldn't resist, but pull him into a hug, spilling Coke onto the floor.

"Hey!" he cried, and the store manager looked at us.

"Are y'all gonna pay for that?" he asked. I nodded, putting out the amount needed to be paid, and we walked out.

Dally was gone. Johnny and I sat down, and I was sipping my Coke when Dally came back. He handed a Coke to Pony, was about to hand one to me when he changed his mind and gave it to the black-haired girl, smirking to me. Lastly, he handed one to the red-haired girl, and sat next to her.

"This might cool you off." he said, looking at the screen. She turned to look at him, and splashed the Coke onto her face. I burst out laughing, until I saw his face. He had that dangerous smile on his face, wiping off the Coke. The one I saw on those Socs.

"That might cool you off, greaser. After you wash your mouth, and learn to talk and act decent, I might cool off too." she snapped at him.

"Fiery, huh? Well, that's the way I like 'em." Dally started to put his hand around Cherry, remind me more of the Socs. She tried to resist him, and at the same time as Johnny. "Leave her alone, Dal." Dally looked at us.

"What'd you say?" he asked.

"You heard us. Leave her alone." Johnny answered to him, bravely. Dally had that look as if he would kill us, but he just scowled, and left, kicking the ground, and disturbing others. The girl turned to us. She was pretty, with a small face, and green eyes to match her red hair.

"Thanks. He had me scared to death." I nodded.

"You sure didn't show it. Nobody talks to dally like that." Johnny spoke up.

"From what I saw, you do." she said, looking at Johnny admirably. The other looked at us. She was an okay sight, sorta like the other, but much smaller.

"Y'all sit up here with us. You can protect us." she said. I rolled my eyes as the boys immediately said yes, and moved to the front. The red-haired girl started at us.

"You aren't coming?" she asked, patting a seat next to her. I hesitated, but finally went, smiling slightly.

"My name's Sherry, but my friends call me Cherry because of my hair. That's Marcia." Cherry said, while Marcia waved hello.

"I'm Danielle, but call me Danny." I said. Cherry raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything.

"I've been raised with boys. Hard not to act sorta like 'em." I explained. She smiled.

"That's fine. We all need to have some childhood inside them." she said, and I laughed. Maybe she wasn't so bad.

"How come y'all ain't scared of us like you were Dally?" Johnny asked.

"You two are too sweet to scare anyone. First of all, you didn't join in Dallas's dirty talk, and you made him leave us alone. And when we asked you to sit up here with us, you didn't act like it was an invitation to make out for the night. Besides that, I've heard about Dallas Winston, and he looked as hard as nails and twice as tough. And you two don't look mean." Cherry explained to Pony and Johnny.

"Sure. We're young and innocent." Ponyboy said tiredly.

"No. . . Not innocent. You've seen too much to be innocent. Just not. . . Dirty." Cherry answered. I felt a need to stand up for Dally. What Two-Bit told me, was that you always need to stick up for your gang, and from what Johnny told me, I was part of it.

"Dally's okay. He's tough, but he's a cool guy." Johnny said defensively. I nodded.

"He is. He ain't much of a problem. Just tryin' to impress y'all with his dirty talk. Sure enough, he don't know that it ain't workin'. But you gotta cut some slack on him." I said.

"He'd leave you alone if you knew you. Like Danny. He ain't much of a problem to her 'cause she knows him." Ponyboy said. We all needed to stand up for it. I couldn't let them think he was all bad. Sometimes you couldn't help it.

"Well, I'm glad he doesn't know us." Marcia said. I was hurt by what she said, but I acted as if I didn't care.

'I kind of admire him." Cherry said softly, so only Ponyboy and I could here her. But when she said it, some weird pang of. . . I don't know. . . Crept up in my stomach.

We watched the movie in silence for a few minutes until I saw Two-Bit creeping up behind us. I sighed when he yelled out in a deep voice, "Okay, greasers, you've had it." scaring the living shit out of Johnny and Ponyboy. He should've know better, especially with Johnny. He was a frightened mess. All pale, and he looked as if he was havin' a heart attack or somethin'.

"Glory, Two-Bit, scare us to death!" Ponyboy yelled. He was scared also.

"Hey Two-Bit." Johnny said blankly.

"Sorry, kid. I forgot." Two-Bit exclaimed, messing with Johnny's hair. Johnny nodded. Two-Bit looked around, smiled to me, and turned to Cherry and Marcia.

"Who's this, your great-aunts?" he asked.

"Great-grandmothers, twice removed." Cherry said. I laughed. I couldn't tell if Two-Bit was drunk or not. He was this all the time.

"Hey, where is ol' Dally, anyways?"

"He went to hunt some action- booze or dames or a fight, I hope he don't get jailed again. He just go out." Johnny said.

"He'll probably find the find. That's why I came over. Mr. Timothy Shepard and Co. are looking for whoever so kindly slashed their car's tires, and since Mr. Curly Shepard spotted Dallas doing it. . . Well. . . Does Dally have a blade?" Two-Bit asked.

"Not that I know of, I think he's got a piece of pipe, but he busted his blade this morning." Ponyboy answered.

"Ah, ain't he stupid." I mumbled to myself, thinking about how angry I was with Dally while Two-Bit, Marcia, and Cherry talked. _God, was I gonna kill him for embarrassing me! Wasn't Johnny and Pony embarrassed too? I supposed, seeing how red Johnny's ears were getting. He ain't ever like this to me, but than I guess I'm Two-Bit's cousin and all._ That same pang crept up in my stomach when I heard Cherry say that she admired him. _Of course she did. Even if he's a thief, and a. . . many thing, he's a saver. He saved me from losing something dear to me._

Two-Bit got me back to life. "Anyone want a weed?" Cherry and Marcia shook their heads, but Pony, Johnny, and I reached for them, saying thanks. I took out Dally's lighter, and lit it. Cherry and Marcia.

"Ya, I know. I ain't supposed to smoke an' all, but-" I took a long puff, "Growin' up with two-Bit, you kinda have to." I said. They nodded their heads, and Cherry gave me a small smile, as if she understood.

"Ponyboy, will you come with me to get some popcorn?" Cherry asked Ponyboy. Ponyboy jumped up, excited for the invitation, and said, "Y'all want some?" he asked.

"I do." Marcia asked. Ponyboy looked over a Two-Bit.

"Me too. Get Johnny some, too. I'm buyin." Two-Bit said. He was going to give Pony money for popcorn for all of us, when I stopped him.

"I don't want any, thanks. I think I'm gonna go." I said, yawning loudly. Two-Bit looked at me.

"What? Come on Dans! Stay!" he said. I shook my head, and stood up.

"It was nice meetin' y'all. Wish I could stay longer, but just don't feel so. . . Hot. Sorry." I said.

"Where you headin'?" Two-Bit asked, nearly standing up.

"Home. You don't need to come." I said, and with a small smile to Cherry and Marcia, I left.

To the park.

**Did you like it? I hope you did! Thanks again, but please keep me smiling! Comment/review! Kisses! **

***Team Jacob or Team Edward? HELL NO! TEAM DALLY!***


End file.
